


Power Couple

by Allyth4Balleseros



Series: Team Free Will Drabbles [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alabaster Is So Done With This Shit, Angst, Camp Half-Blood, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dean Being Dean, Drama, Family, Fluff, Hell Knight!Dean, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Team Free Will
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyth4Balleseros/pseuds/Allyth4Balleseros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque Dean – siendo Dean – tiene el tacto y la sutileza de un choque de trenes…Pero a veces esto es justo lo que se necesita…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Couple

—No es por ser grosero ni nada, Sir Winchester…¿Pero no tiene nada mejor que hacer?

—¿Ahora mismo?...Nah, no te preocupes. Tienes Dean para rato, encanto.

Un tic se manifestó sobre el ojo derecho de Alabaster: El hombre/Cazador/Caballero del Infierno había estado siguiéndolo alrededor del Campamento mientras hacía sus pendientes del día. Normalmente esto sería fácilmente ignorable pero Dean Winchester era la redefinición viviente de la palabra “irritante”. En serio, un novato sabía que no debías tirarle la cola a los pegasos cuando pasaban junto a ti. Gracias a su inoportuno acosador, el pobre hechicero pasó quince minutos apaciguando al instructor de la clase de vuelo y a sus diez alumnos para que no azucen sus monturas contra el visitante. Visitante que se pasó todo el rato sacándoles la lengua al grupo de indignados onceañeros.

¿Cómo se las arreglaba Nico para no eviscerar al tipo?

—Que yo recuerde, usted y su grupo vinieron a un evento diplomático…—Alabaster se detuvo junto a Alex Blythe quien dirigía a las Cabañas de Hefesto y Ares en los últimos detalles del atrio para la ceremonia de esa noche. Evaluando rápidamente el progreso de los constructores – y permitiéndose unos segundos para acariciar los rizos de Harley – el Hijo de Hécate rápidamente se dirigió hacia la fogata. Esas guirnaldas de flores no iban a montarse solas, mucho menos si las Cabañas de Deméter y Afrodita empezaban a discutir cada veinte minutos.

—Seeeh…Testigos para la firma de un tratado o algo. Cas es quien entiende el asunto, Gabriel le explicó a detalle cómo funcionan estas cosas Paganas—Al mencionar el nombre del Ophanim de alas negras, los ojos de Dean perdieron algo de su filo, llenándose de calidez en su lugar.

—¿No debería estar con ellos?—Preguntó Alabaster, su tono ahora uno de curiosidad en vez de estrés reprimido—Estoy seguro de que Lev había…

—Aprovechando que mencionas a Electro…—La sonrisita cómplice del mayor no le presagiaba nada bueno al Semidiós, quien sintió los pelos de su nuca erizarse—No te envidio, chico.

—¿Disculpe?

—No me malentiendas: El estatus debe ser genial, especialmente considerando tu paso por el Lado Oscuro, pero ser una mitad de la Power Couple local sí que te tiene ocupado. Hemos estado dando vueltas por tu Campamento desde el desayuno y no hemos completado ni la mitad de tu lista, si todos tus días son así de ajetreados te mereces un maldito premio y-¿Oye qué tienes?

Alabaster no respondió.

No se movió.

No parpadeó.

Ante los preocupados – y confundidos – ojos de Dean, el pobre adolescente pasó de pálido como un cadáver a tener el rostro de una alarmante sombra de escarlata. Era tal su sonrojo que el Winchester podría jurar que incluso sus hombros se habían coloreado al menos de granate.

—¿¡D-Disculpe!? ¿¡Cómo que pareja!? **¡AQUÍ NADIE ESTÁ EN PAREJA!**

—¿No estás de novio con la mini-versión mejorada de Zeus? Pero la forma en que él te mira…Hubiera jurado…—La honesta sorpresa en los ojos del pecoso mayor sacó a Alabaster de su estupor y lo convenció de que esa no había sido una broma cruel.

—Levi es mi mejor amigo…—Pronunció lentamente el hechicero—Hemos pasado mucho juntos y – junto al Doc Claymore – es la persona que más respeto, la más cercana a mí. Pero eso es todo. Ninguno jamás intentó algo con el otro…Y yo no lo haré…

—¿Por qué no?—Pregunto suavemente Dean, sin ningún asomo de burla en su expresión.

—Por mi tiempo en el “Lado Oscuro” como usted lo puso…—Suspiró el doncel, mirando a los ojos a su interlocutor—Él ya se jugó demasiado por mí, sólo para conseguirme otra oportunidad de vivir en el Campamento. Si anunciara que está saliendo con el traidor residente…Perdería la confianza de todos. No puedo hacerle eso…No lo haré.

—Ya veo…¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?

—Creo que me lo dirá de todos modos…

—¿Por qué vivir para complacer a otros? La vida es corta y estas son las suyas. Si ustedes no son felices con ellas…¿Vale la pena vivirlas…?

* * *

 

Esa misma noche, tras la firma de la Alianza Oficial entre los Panteones Incaico y Griego, los murmullos sobre la definitivamente ya no platónica cercanía entre Levi Coriolis y Alabaster Torrington corrieron por el Campamento Mestizo como Fuego Griego sobre pasto seco.

Y, años después, Dean Winchester fue solicitado como padrino de la boda.


End file.
